


Misbehaving

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Anti ends up making the Iplier meeting room impossible to go into and Dark decides to punish Anti for misbehaving in a way Anti never expected.





	Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for a story of Dark spanking Anti as punishment for misbehaving.

“Come on Darky, it’s wasn’t that bad!” Anti protested as he was pushed into Dark’s room.

“The entire Iplier meeting room is now nothing but static electricity. Bing short-circuited, Google’s emotions are on the fritz and no one can go into that room without getting shocked.” Dark closed the door behind him and locked it.

“It was an accident.” Anti protested in a whine.

“Why is it that I don’t believe you?” Dark asked, heading over to his bed and sitting down.

“Fine. What I was doing before was on purpose, but I really didn’t mean to fuck up the meeting room.” Anti said with a shrug.

“Come here.” Dark ordered, patting his leg.

“Darky-”

“Now.” Dark’s stern tone sent a little shiver down Anti’s spine. Anti nodded his head and went to Dark, he was going to sit down on Dark’s leg but a squeak came out of him when Dark grabbed him and laid him across his lap. Anti felt a rush of excitement surge through him. There was no way that Dark was going to do that. It wasn’t like him. He wouldn’t-

“Ah!” Anti gasped out when Dark’s hand slapped his rear.

“Count.” Dark stated.

“Count?” Anti yelped when Dark hit him again.

“ _Count_.”

“One.” Anti said, squeaking when Dark spanked him.

“Nope. That was two.” Another slap. “That was one. Understand?” Anti nodded his head, already panting. The next slap got a little whimper to come from Anti. “What was that?”

“Two.” Anti answered.

“Good boy.” Dark praised before giving Anti’s rear another slap.

“Three.” Anti couldn’t help but love the way Dark hit him, his hand felt delicious against the soft skin and after a little wiggle of his hips when number four happened, he could tell Dark was enjoying himself as well. “Four~” Anti purred, groaning when the next hit was harder than the others.

“Behave or we’ll start over.” Dark warned.

“Oh no, anything but that.” Anti’s voice was heavy with sarcasm. He gasped and gripped at the blanket after the next slap.

“One.” Dark stated. Anti’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t joking.

“T-Two.” Anti stuttered out. He tried to rut against Dark’s leg, but Dark held him still before giving him three spanks in a row with no pause between each one. “Fuck~” Anti moaned.

“Every number.” Dark said with another slap.

“Three…four…five…s-six.” Anti could feel tears forming in his eyes. “Seven!” Anti cried out, clawing the blanket at this point. “Eight! Darky! Oh, fuck!” Anti couldn’t stop the drool that stated to drip out of his mouth. “Nine!” Anti buried his face into the mattress and quickly lifted it back up. “Ten! Ten! Darky! Darky, please!” Anti squirmed as Dark rubbed his rear soothingly.

“Are you sorry for what you did?” Dark asked.

“Yes! Yes! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Anti needed Dark. He needed Dark now. “Darky, Darky please!”

“Oh? Is there something that you want?” Dark asked, slipping his hand up Anti’s shirt and rubbing his lower back. Anti just whined and lifted his back against Dark’s touch. “Go on, show me.” Dark chuckled, smirking when Anti started to buck his hips, rubbing his crotch against his leg.

“Please, please~” Anti pleaded, hips moving faster. Dark moved his hands to Anti’s hips and helped him thrust against his leg harder. “Ah~” Anti gasped when he came, yelping when Dark suddenly lifted him and tossed him on the bed.

“Are you going to behave?” Dark asked, moving so he was kneeling between Anti’s legs.

“Y-Yes.” Anti answered, nodding his head.

“Good boy.” Dark gave Anti a kiss as he removed his shirt. Tossing it aside before taking off his own shirt. “Do you want more?”

“Please.” Anti sat up a little to kiss Dark and was pushed back down by his chest.

“Stay.” Dark ordered and started to pull off Anti’s pants and messy boxers. “Hard already?” Dark teased, giving Anti’s cock a few strokes. Anti just whimpered and tried to thrust into Dark’s hand, but was held down. “I thought you said you were going to behave?” Dark rolled Anti over and gave him a quick slap on his already red rear. Anti shouted and then groaned when Dark ran his tongue over the spot he hit.

“I’m sorry, please, please.” Anti begged. “Darky, ple-” Anti gasped when he felt something cold go between the cheeks of his rear.

“You’re doing great.” Dark said, slipping a finger into Anti. “You’re going to be good for me, right?” Dark asked, pushing in a second finger and pumping them in and out.

“Yes, Darky. I’ll be good. I’ll be good.” Anti panted, spreading his legs out farther. Dark put in a third finger and Anti moaned loudly, feeling the fingers brush against his sweet spot. “Darky~” Anti whined when Dark took his fingers out.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get more.” Dark said as he tugged down his pants and used the lube to coat his cock.

“F-Fuck.” Anti groaned out as Dark slowly pushed his cock in, stopping when he was fully in. “Please. Please move, Darky. Please.” Anti was shaking, using every ounce of self-control to not rock back against Dark. Dark pressed a kiss to the back of Anti’s neck and finally started doing what Anti wanted. “D-Dark!” Anti shouted, holding the blanket again and stuffing some of it into his mouth and biting down on it when Dark went faster.

“I want to hear you, Anti.” Dark growled into Anti’s ear, drilling into him.

“ _Ah_!” Anti cried out, yanking the blanket out of his mouth. “Dark! Dark!” Anti let out a shout when Dark held him tighter, shifting his hips and slamming into his prostate. “I-I’m gonna-Dark!” Anti screamed when Dark bit his shoulder, sending him over the edge for the second time. Dark was only a few thrusts behind before he came as well. Dark took a few moments to catch his breath before getting up.

“I’ll be right back.” Dark said to Anti, getting a little hum and head nod as a response. “How are you feeling?” Dark asked, returning with a couple washcloths.

“Okay.” Anti answered softly, voice a little horse. He groaned a little when Dark placed two of the washcloths on his rear, both of them soaked with cold water.

“I love you.” Dark said, using the third washcloth to clean Anti.

“Love you, too.” Anti hummed, grunting when Dark lifted his hips to finish cleaning him off. Dark sat down next to Anti and brushed the hair out of his face. “Maybe I should misbehave more often.” Anti giggled.

“Oh, hush.” Dark rolled his eyes and kissed Anti on the forehead.


End file.
